I Promise
by Rei-is-fit
Summary: Aidou X OC - The story of how Aidou met and fell in love with somebody he simply wasn't meant to be with. There will be passion, romance, anger and heartache, and somebody always has to lose in the game of love. Suck at summaries, but I'll probably change it later on in the game! XD Rated T for now, but will possibly be updating it to M, for lemony scenes later in the story!


The young vampire walked proudly behind his noble parents, a content smile plastered on his face. He had finally been invited to attend an important gathering, as was his right, he thought. And this gathering was not just any old boring one. He, Hanabusa Aidou, had been invited to this important event by a Pureblood Lord and Lady. They wanted to introduce their only daughter to the vampire society, since she would soon be of age. Hanabusa was sure that he would be the handsomest, most intelligent young vampire in attendance, and therefore make a brilliant impression on everyone and uphold his family's honour. In his elegant party, walked his two cousins Ruka Souen and Akatsuki Kain. They looked Ok, Hanabusa thought, but not compared to him. He tucked a stray strand of his soft blonde hair behind his ear, and then put his hand into his pocket. He froze in place, causing the small group to still with him. He panicked and looked around himself, getting more and more flustered. "Hanabusa, you are holding everybody up. What on earth is the matter?" His father spoke agitatedly. The young blonde managed to look quite embarrassed. "Father…I've left my invitation in the car!" Ruka stifled a giggle, which Hanabusa heard and turned to glower at her. His father sighed impatiently, but then smiled a little. After all, his son was only ten years of age. "Don't worry father, I can run back quickly and get it! I promise I'll be on time!" Hanabusa spoke eagerly. The elder vampire looked at his son reluctantly, but slowly nodded his head. "We shall continue on to the venue, and you will meet us there as soon as possible, do you understand Hanabusa?" Hanabusa grinned and took off back in the direction they came, leaving his father wondering if he'd made a good decision just then.

Hanabusa cursed himself. As if he'd forgotten something as important as the actual invitation. He recalled the looks he'd gotten from Ruka and the others, it made him feel stupid. This was something he wasn't used to feeling, what with being a genius and all. He finally reached the car, and to his relief, the invitation was lying on the floor in the back seats. He snatched it up and made off again, determined to reach the venue in time. He was running so fast that he hardly noticed what had happened when he smashed into another figure. He stumbled and almost fell, but managed to keep his balance, though he dropped the invitation onto the floor. The other person, however, wasn't so lucky. Being smaller, the impact had thrown her off her feet and into the dirt on the ground. Hanabusa rounded on her. "Hey girl! Who do you think you are! How dare you run into me like that! I am a noble vampire!" The girl managed to turn herself over and sit up, holding her head as tears welled in her eyes. She was a vampire, Hanabusa decided, but she was obviously of low birth. He judged this by the state of the plain dress she wore. And she was younger than he was. The girl stood on her feet clumsily and timidly handed over Hanabusas invitation to him. Hanabusa frowned and snatched the paper from her, still angry for being made late, and by a low class vampire no less. He took a step towards her and glared. "If you ever do anything like that again, you'll regret it! Now get lost before I have to resort to using my powers!" He threatened. He started to walk away again when he felt a hand grasp at his expensively tailored jacket. He turned, furiously and was about to throw her off him when she spoke. "Please help me, my parents are expecting me but I don't know how to get back to them." She looked down at the ground pathetically, tears still flowing down her cute round cheeks. Hanabusa smirked. "As if Id help back alley scum like you. Now let go!" The little girl dove into his chest, gripped tightly and sobbed. Her long hazel-brown hair covered her face. "Please! My parents are at a big party somewhere, and I can't find my way back…please take me with you!" She sniffed. Hanabusa rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his tousled locks. This girl really was immensely annoying, but he supposed she was quite young to be wandering alone and this close to such an esteemed event. She had better not be lying, he thought. The last thing he wanted was to embarrass himself and his family by turning up with a scruffy little vagabond child. The girl clung to his coat tails like her life depended on it, constantly glancing around nervously. Her face was red and puffy from all of the crying she'd done. He was relieved when he saw their destination close by, but grew more and more anxious the closer they got. He could see the old building now, with its towering dark spires and large stained windows. He looked back at the girl that was attached to him, to find she was staring at him with large blue eyes, which seemed to glow a little in the dark. He frowned and brushed her small hand away from his clothes. "Look girl, we're here now, and I have to leave. I hope you weren't lying to me because there are a lot of powerful vampires inside that won't be happy that you've made me late!" The small girl opened her mouth to reply when she was suddenly cut off. "Leina-Sama! Thank goodness!" A female vampire came running out of the darkness, and dove onto the young girl, wrapping her into a relieved embrace. Hanabusa stepped backwards, watching the woman coddle the girl into oblivion. He watched a fresh set of tears flood her face again, as she hugged the elder vampire tightly. "I'm so sorry Mei-San, I don't know how I got lost, I just went to see the pretty fountain and got separated from you…and this boy saved me." Leina sniffled. Mei looked at Hanabusa for the first time since she'd arrived, apparently unaware of his presence until now. "Master Aidou. She smiled. It seems that we owe our gratitude to you. I shall inform Leina-Samas parents of what you did today." Hanabusa reddened slightly and looked at Leina. She had stopped her blubbering and was smiling widely at him. "Thank you mister, for helping me." Hanabusa closed his eyes and scoffed indignantly, not honouring her with a reply. This earned him a chuckle from Mei, whom had promptly stood up and took Leinas hand, leading her off towards the building. He watched them walk way in silence, noticing that Leina kept craning her small head back to look at him as they left. The young blonde vampire shook his head and moved off after them. Finally! He could re-join his father as an important guest of the pureblood family.


End file.
